A Rapper's Stalker
Rapper now has a new stalker, and she doesn't mess around when she wants her Rapper. Characters *Victoria (Antagonist) *Rapper *Rei *Katorou *Kari *Jade Transcript (Victoria is drinking a red bull while watching Rapper kill some gang members at the basketball park) Rapper: Hey gang member! I think there's something red on your face! Oh yeah! (cuts his head) It was bloooood! (laughs manically) Victoria: (In her head) Rapper is so sexy to me. (Crushes her red bull can with her right hand) Rapper: (fits a gang member's head into another's) Cannibalism Members instead! (crushes them) Victoria: (In her head) I think I just had an orgasm! Rapper: (finishes killing them) Right, now that the gang members are gone, I should wait for Rei to come for our blood drinks. Heh, she loves 'em. (Victoria sneaks around Rapper without being seen and follows him) Rapper: (senses) I think someone is following me... (Victoria continues to hide without Rapper seeing her) Rapper: (starts rapidly shooting behind him) WHOEVER IS FOLLOWING ME COME OUT!! (Victoria is hidden from Rapper) Rapper: Maybe I should just ignore it... (walks away) (Rapper returns home and waits for Rei) Rapper: Man, where is she? We were suppose to watch this sick new horror movie. Rei: (shows up behind him) Yo. Rapper: Whoa, hey Rei. How did you come behind me so quickly? Rei: Kari let me in, so I hanged out here 'til you got home. (Victoria watches out the window at Rapper and Rei) Victoria: (In her head) Why is that whore with Rapper? Rapper: Good, now we can watch this new horror film I rented. Rei: (jumps onto the couch) Sweet! (Victoria quickly hides and silently hides inside without Rapper and Rei noticing) Rapper: Whoa, that scene is a classic. Victoria: (Hides behind the couch) (In her head) Rapper will be mine. Rapper: Rei, do you feel like somebody is hiding behind the couch? Rei: Not unless it's Kari. (Victoria suddenly grabs Rei's neck and has a knife next to it) Victoria: DIE BITCH!! Rapper: HOLY SHIT! (pushes Victoria away from Rei) WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID CRAZY BITCH!?! Victoria: (Giggles) I'm only doing it for you Rapper, I love you! Rapper: Well I hate you too! Victoria: (To Rapper) I know you love me, please love me, I can kill anyone you hate! Rapper: WELL HOW ABOUT YOU KILL YOURSELF?! Victoria: Silly Rapper. (Squeezes his right cheek) I can't do that. (Pulls out a min-gun) Rapper: (face palms) You are a fucking retard! Victoria: (To Rei) Now you better leave before these bullets strike your face and blow your fucking brains out! Rei: Pfft! (rolls her eyes) Alright! Jeez! Rapper: No! Your staying here! (to Victoria) YOU get out you stupid bitch! Victoria: No! I'm staying here! Rapper: (slaps Victoria) GET OUT!!! Victoria: No! Not until your mine! Rapper: Your not mine! Rei is! Victoria: Well then. (Points her mini gun at Rei) I should kill those who get in my way. (shoots at Rei) (Rei gets shot and falls down in pain.) Rapper: REI! (runs to her) Rei: (clenching her stomach) God...dammit! Rapper: (gets up slowly and very angry) Rapper: (to Victoria behind him) Okay you bitch, we can do this the easy way or the hard way... Victoria: I've done my job. (Rapper blinks and sees that Victoria has disappeared) (Rapper screams in furious anger) Rapper: THE NEXT TIME YOU RETURN I WILL FUCKING!! KILL!!! YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! (pants) Oh shit, I forgot about Rei! (runs to her) We have to get you to a hospital! Rei: O...kay. (It later shows Rei in the hospital bed with Katorou, Kari and Rapper around her bed.) Katorou: So, what happened? Rapper: There was this crazy bitch named Victoria that ruined our party and shot Rei in the stomach! Jade: (Walks in) I assume Victoria tried to kill Rei? Rapper: Yeah! She's a bitch for doing it! Kari: "Victoria"! "Vic" for future murder "vic"tim. (giggles) Katorou: Well, go ahead and question if I'm the real Katorou or not, but... (sighs and turns to Rapper) thanks for getting her here. Rapper: No prob. (Rei groans in pain as Kari tickles her feet a bit) Rei: (tries not to laugh) Kari stop it! Kari: But you're smiling~! Rapper: Kari, what are you doing? Kari: I just wanna make her feel better. Rapper: Umm, okay? Jade: Rapper, it'll be impossible to kill Victoria since she can escape in the blink of an eye. Rapper: Yeah, well next time I see her, I'll shoot her in a flash. Jade: (To Rapper) Not until she gets what she wants, which is you. (Kari tickles Rei's feet more and Rei laughs out loud.) Rapper: (laughs) Kari, always being a nutshell. (Victoria watches while wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and big hat) Victoria: (In her head) Thank goodness Jade is with you Rapper, otherwise I would have killed any woman near my precious Rapper. (Victoria is immediately shot in the head.) Rapper: FUCK YOU BITCH! Jade: (shocked) Wha-?! How did you-?! Rapper: If she's a stalker of mine, she won't know I'm trying to kill her. (small laugh) And you said THAT was impossible. (Jade face palms) The End Gallery Request1.png Category:Episodes